


甜度80%

by AN270510



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AN270510/pseuds/AN270510
Summary: 一个因为一瓶酸奶引发的故事…
Relationships: 田柾国/金泰亨
Kudos: 1





	甜度80%

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑甜 OOC

金泰亨被高年级的学姐送了酸奶。这事在年段传开了，金泰亨本就生得好看，暗暗许了芳心的女生不在少数。金泰亨接过了学姐的酸奶，这事直接往学校里投了一枚炸药，大家都在猜测金泰亨是不是和学姐在一起了。可惜当事人金泰亨啥也不知道，他只是接过了学姐送的草莓味酸奶，跑到小角落去偷喝了。

田柾国自然也听了不少女生们的八卦，可把他给气得。但是喝完酸奶的金泰亨屁颠屁颠的来找他，说想去他家打游戏，嘴角的酸奶渍还没有擦干净，就笑得跟朵花似的。田柾国消了大半的气，领着金泰亨回来家了。

打完游戏，当晚田柾国把金泰亨留在了他家。金妈妈以为田柾国要和金泰亨一起写作业，便也没有阻止。金泰亨以为他俩真的要写作业，还傻乎的扣着田柾国的肩膀说着他根本不care学习。

“有学姐教你，你也不需要我和你一起学习吧。”田柾国的话里满是醋味。

只可惜金泰亨还没有意识到。他只是很作死的红了脸，眼珠乱瞟的说着不熟。

气的田柾国下一秒就把他扔进房间里锁了门。

当金泰亨反应过来时，已经被田柾国压在床上了。随着田柾国一件一件地剥下他校服的动作，再迟钝金泰亨都知道要发生什么了。

男孩子嘴上不说，其实背地里都偷偷开过荤。

金泰亨果断的拍开了田柾国的手，眼里满是不解和复杂。田柾国看着被拍开的手，像是说给金泰亨听，也像是在说给自己听。

“我喜欢你…不要接受她…”

还没等金泰亨反应过来，田柾国就欺身而上。庞大的身躯压得金泰亨几乎喘不过气，无论如何挣扎都无法逃脱田柾国的禁锢。

田柾国吻上了金泰亨，像一个懵懂的小孩，爱惜的亲吻着最珍贵的东西，双唇轻轻的抿着金泰亨殷红的唇瓣，一点一点的引导着金泰亨唇舌交融，温柔的要命。

像是掉进了一个装满草莓牛奶的浴桶，金泰亨的味道比田柾国想象的还要甜美。从刚开始的小心试探，到疯狂的索取，田柾国捧着金泰亨的脸，上了瘾般的痴迷。金泰亨也软了手脚，渐渐挣扎的动作也变成了害羞腼腆的调情，无力的推着田柾国的胸膛。

“唔…”就在金泰亨快要喘不过气时，田柾国离开了金泰亨已经肿起来的唇。“呼……别这样……柾国…”

手顺着金泰亨的小肚子而下，触碰到了青春期男孩子宝贵的地方。一瞬间金泰亨仿佛定住了，大气也不敢出。男孩的漂亮性器被田柾国控制住，被手心包裹着的快感也慢慢刺激着金泰亨。

“不行…放手…”一时间金泰亨说话的声音都摇摆不定，带上些许颤抖。

田柾国慢慢开始了手上的动作。雏儿被迫接受了陌生的快感，在田柾国手中挺了起来。金泰亨羞耻的捂着脸，呼吸随着田柾国手上的运动愈加急促。

“唔！”金泰亨最终还是泄在了田柾国手里。雏儿的液体沾满了田柾国一手。

田柾国满意的啃咬着金泰亨的锁骨，手却越发往深处探去。此时的田柾国已经被快感激得全身透着粉色，汗珠如钻一般镶在颈上，美丽得像一颗熟透的蜜桃等待所爱之人的享用。

田柾国将身下人的液体抹在秘密领域处，挑逗似的在紧密处画着圈。金泰亨一下子败下阵来，一时间所有的挣扎全部瓦解。尽管他并没有接受过性爱，但他知道这一定很疼。他怕了，连手上的推搡都带上了求饶。水汽一下子蒙住了金泰亨的眼眶。

“别…我们都是男生…不要这样！”金泰亨音调一下子染上了哭腔，害怕和求饶。田柾国只是安慰的吻着他的额头，温柔的让他放松，让他相信自己。

本就不是承欢的地方挤进了田柾国的手指。一下子金泰亨的呼吸都变得困难。液体随手田柾国的动作涌进干涩的地方，缓慢的发挥着作用。

“好难受……好涨，额啊…”金泰亨的双腿开始打颤，僵硬的被迫张开。见金泰亨适应得不错，田柾国又多加了几根手指进去，模仿性交的动作浅浅的抽动。

“唔嗯…”

田柾国的性器涨得难受，见金泰亨完全适应，迫不及待的顶在金泰亨的下身。金泰亨被吓得完全不敢动，眼眶已经红了一圈。

“我要进来了，放松。”下一秒，性器便顶开了软肉，湿热温暖的快感一下子包围了田柾国，此刻他只想要更多。金泰亨被性器顶得失声尖叫，下体的撕裂感几乎让田柾国晕厥。

“呃额泰亨哥，你太紧了，放松好吗，相信我…”田柾国将金泰亨的腿折到胸口，开始了无厘头的冲撞，把金泰亨到嘴边的呻吟撞得支离破碎。金泰亨眼眶里的泪水随着田柾国的动作一滴一滴的落下，田柾国温柔的吻去了带着草莓味的泪水，一下一下的亲吻着金泰亨的鼻尖痣，安慰着身下人。

“好痛…嗯啊……嗯柾、柾国…快停下…”金泰亨紧紧的圈着田柾国的脖子，疼痛和不适应几乎让他找不着北。

“放松……”田柾国亲吻着金泰亨的乳尖，企图让金泰亨分散对身下疼痛的不适。这个方法很快就起了作用，金泰亨的呻吟不再带着痛苦，反倒是有了些许不易察觉的兴奋。田柾国加快了身下的动作，他太想看到金泰亨在他怀里被快感刺激得满面潮红呻吟不断的样子了。

“太快了…嗯啊、啊不行…”金泰亨被顶得说不出完整的话，只得随着动作发出甜甜的声音。很快金泰亨本就半挺着的性器在下身抽插带来的快感里又泄了，精液喷在了田柾国的小腹上，看起来格外的色情。

田柾国的动作越发的鲁莽，他太心急了，一轮开发他最终找到了金泰亨的敏感点，并开始了新一轮猛烈的进攻。

“好快…唔！我、哈我受不了了…好难受…啊好酸…”金泰亨紧紧的蜷着脚趾，快感激得金泰亨的意识一片狼藉。

或许是两人的动静太过明显，突如其来的敲门声差点把两人都吓软。

“小国？泰亨？你们怎么回事？”是田柾国妈妈。

“没什么事妈妈！”田柾国应着妈妈的话，身下的动作却愈发流氓起来。

“你没欺负泰亨吧？”

“当然！”金泰亨被田柾国妈妈的话吓得不敢出声，唔着嘴整个人埋在田柾国怀里，田柾国却完全没有想停下来的意思，反倒是一下一下的向着敏感点进攻。

“我当然没有 欺 负 泰亨哥啊！”

尽管田柾国的话阴阳怪气的，但田柾国妈妈只是狐疑了一下便离去了，走前还叮嘱两人一定要好好相处。

当然有 好好 相处 啊。

金泰亨被田柾国的恶作剧刺激得羞耻无比。差一点他和田柾国的淫事就要被人发现了。金泰亨身后缓缓流出爱液，羞耻得金泰亨恨不得找个地缝钻了。金泰亨此刻脸蛋挂上了淡淡的粉红，像一朵迟开的小樱花，被快感点上了红，含绣待放。

田柾国摸向两人交合的地方，爱液浸湿了田柾国的手。一时间，房间里充满了湿哒哒的水声。

“你好甜哦…泰亨哥…”田柾国凑到金泰亨耳边，色情的咬着他透红的耳垂。

金泰亨禁不住田柾国的挑逗，呻吟愈发诱人，双手无力的扒着田柾国的背。眼看两人都要到达顶点，田柾国俯下身含住了金泰亨的唇。最终迎来了绽放，滚烫的精液填满了金泰亨，乳白的液体从穴里缓缓流出。

田柾国吻去了怀里人高潮的尖叫。金泰亨在高潮的余韵里大口的喘息。

然而，田柾国完全没有软下去的迹象，反倒是跃跃欲试想再来一发。金泰亨没等田柾国反应过来，用仅存的力气一脚踹开田柾国，胡乱挣扎的爬出田柾国的怀抱，想要下床逃离。

等田柾国反应过来，他没有恼怒，仅是一点一点的向金泰亨逼近，抓着他芊细的脚踝把人拉回了自己身边。

金泰亨像从水里捞出来一般软绵绵的，轻而易举的被拉到田柾国身上。田柾国岔开他哥的腿，调整好姿势让金泰亨坐在自己身上，滚烫的性器紧紧的贴着刚经历过性事的地方。精液像打开了开关一般顺着金泰亨的腿流到了田柾国身上。场面立刻糜乱无比，连空气都染上了暧昧的味道。

“求求你……别再来了…”金泰亨无力的趴在田柾国胸口，温热的鼻子拍打在田柾国的胸膛。

“…”田柾国看着怀里人一上一下的呼吸，还有小孩头顶可爱的漩涡，“下次还敢接别人的水吗？”

“不敢了……”

“真乖。”田柾国奖励似的亲了一下金泰亨头顶的漩涡。手掐着金泰亨的腰对着挺立的性器坐下去。

“唔啊！好深哈！嗯啊！好难受呜…”金泰亨像小猫一般一下一下的挠着田柾国的胸口，仿佛在撒着娇。

这个姿势确实进入得要深，田柾国顶到了之前没有侵略过得软肉，那柔软的地儿紧紧地吸着田柾国的性器。田柾国倒吸了一口气。

“嘶…”

田柾国掐着金泰亨的腰开始了猛烈的运动，羞耻的乘骑体位刺激着金泰亨的大脑。每一个动作都激得金泰亨颤栗，惹得金泰亨难以控制的忘情尖叫。

金泰亨太敏感了。

“啊呜…太、太深了呜…我不行了…放过我吧！”

“你明明很是享受啊，口是心非的家伙。”一手拍在金泰亨臀瓣上，立马有液体从交合处流出。

淫糜的液体浸湿了床单，两人火热的身躯交缠在一起，水声和求饶的呻吟响彻耳边。这是田柾国想要的，金泰亨在自己身下承欢的样子，沉浸在性爱里花枝乱颤的样子，因为他的动作而找不找北的样子。田柾国彻底的拥有了金泰亨，从红肿的嘴唇到锁骨大大小小的吻痕，还有大腿深深浅浅的青紫，都是田柾国对金泰亨的标记。

田柾国被这景象激红了眼，愈发用力的对着金泰亨的敏感点奋力进攻。金泰亨简直香艳得要命，红唇张闭交替，活脱像一条在快感里搁浅的鱼。

第二性事也接近尾声，滚烫的精液不停的填进金泰亨的肚子里。田柾国亲昵的起身抱着金泰亨，将他带去浴室，边走边时不时的亲亲金泰亨挂满汗珠的额头和因为羞耻害怕而变红的鼻尖。田柾国将金泰亨放进装满温水的浴缸里，温柔的扒开金泰亨的腿。金泰亨以为田柾国还要再来一次便皱着眉止不住的颤抖，田柾国只是安慰的摸摸金泰亨的头，告诉他，他只不过是想帮金泰亨清理。

金泰亨脸红的别过头，也算是同意了。扒开红肿穴口，精液顺着水花一点一点流出，田柾国轻轻的插入手指，细细的搅动，惊得金泰亨忍不住发出呻吟。手指带着精液流出，失禁一般的感觉让金泰亨忍不住红了眼眶，羞耻感蒙上心头。

看着金泰亨的反应，田柾国轻轻的笑出声。

把金泰亨擦干后，田柾国满足的抱着目前全身瘫软没法反抗的金泰亨躺在床上，他闻着金泰亨身上好闻的沐浴露香，亲昵的捧着金泰亨的脸，像个吃糖的小孩子一样一下一下的亲吻着金泰亨的唇，眼里闪着亮晶晶的光，还要恶作剧般的发出“啵”的声响，他真是太喜欢这个漂亮男孩了。

金泰亨张了张嘴，似乎是想说些什么，但很快嗓子的疼痛便让金泰亨放弃了说话的想法。他只是静静地看着田柾国满心欢喜地样子，突然害羞的钻入田柾国的怀里。如果田柾国有认真看金泰亨的嘴形，他估计就会明白为什么突然害羞。

金泰亨说：

“臭兔子。”


End file.
